Currently in the field of sealed refrigeration compressors for refrigerators, a compressor housing generally is made by snap fitting together an upper cover and a lower shell. The upper cover and the lower shell each have a cylindrical shape with an elliptical cross-section. The major axial centerlines of the elliptical cross-section of the upper cover and the lower shell are aligned with each other. A terminal pin bore of the lower shell has a centerline of symmetry in a horizontal direction (also known as a terminal pin bore centerline). The centerline of the terminal pin bore is designed to align with the major axial centerlines of the upper cover and the lower shell. Meanwhile, in order to simplify the process of welding compressor feet onto the bottom of the lower shell, planes for welding the compressor feet are symmetrically positioned on opposite sides of the major axial centerline of the upper cover and the lower shell. When this symmetrical design is utilized, the production and its related processing technology are relatively simple, and the compressor takes on a symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing appearance. However, the space utilization of the compressor housing is not optimal, and the external dimensions and weight of the housing are also consequentially increased. In order to meet the requirements toward miniaturization and energy consumption reduction for compressors, there is a need for a rational layout design to reduce the sizes of the housing, to reduce the weight of the compressor, to reduce the cost of the compressor (parts and transportation), and to enhance the market competitiveness of the compressor.